monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rake
The Rake (an acronym meaning: the hated eater, registered apple killer eater)is a creature believed to be a humanoid in appearance, with several references in folklore and horrific urban legends, originally appearing on the internet on Creepypasta. The creature reportedly attacks humans due to unknown reasons and often causes its victims great psychological trauma. Several theories as to the first development of the Rake point towards internet threads and online discussions; however due to alcoholism, allusions to a creature known as the Rake can be found well before these sources could've developed the idea. The Rake has also been tied to alternate figures, such as the Slender Man, an internet meme and subject of several video games, based on ancient folklore referencing an unnaturally tall and skinny man mysteriously lurking in the woods. It is theorized that the Rake could possibly be a proxy of Slender Man, subject to its own self-mutilation and psychological disorders. A YouTube channel showing images and footage captured of the rake was closed down, but if you search "the Rake caught on tape", you will find a half hour video showing you these episodes. Reproduction by the creature is like what is imagined and visualized in scenes depicted in sci-fi films such as "Alien" past and present. This humanoid life-form was never detected to be mammalian nor, reptilian. Yet in a recent video clip on YouTube, the YouTube video clip clearly exhibits and shows how the creature reproduces by opening the hosts mouth and releases its protozaires ingested by french-kissing. By exchanging fluids, the elongated cylindrical protozoaire moves into the host as the creature grasps around the mouth cavity to ensure its smooth rapid movement into the esophageal tract downward. Then the Rake releases its grip of the host with the protozoaire nesting inside. The gestation period is probably lengthy. And horrific. Although scientifically no stranger than seeing the presence of horse hair parasites living inside a praying mantis by placing it in water. Yet this is not a worm parasite but a living pupa which evolves into a fully developed humanoid "Rake." Though, perhaps being somewhat more speculative to nature what the protozoaire function is inside the host while it is growing and changing. To describe about how the protozoaire is nourished and fed by the host, a) it's fed by the host until maturated, b) once fully developed it releases itself from the host, or c) the protozoaire feeds on the host until it has matured fully into a 'rake' ... thenothing releases itself from the host's body. With the propagation of this species it is entirely dependent on a living human being, (male vs. female). But, the Rake must nourish itself like Nosferatu. A living vampire-like creature who needs the sustenance of meat and blood, not only human but on small animals as well. Eradication of the species has not been determined by the recent spate of sightings filmed and documented. Some appear less realistic (staged) than the genuine originators. Whether firearms provide enough true protection based on its superior agility, speed, and super-human strength. There is yet no known resolute official guidelines for evasive protection reasoning due infestation from these creatures. Who settle in dark spaces with ample cavernous conditions allowing it to move freely to and from populated areas that are often settings surrounded by hilly or mountainous forestation. The number of individual classifications for the species is still undetermined. Yet not limited only to the USA in many cases. However, limited in its scope and territorial range for hunting, cohabitation and regeneration with the same species. Extends to parts of Europe and Asia. Eyewitness Accounts The first account of the Rake's existence was a mariner's log written in 1691, identifying The Rake by name. The next account, written in the 1800s, described the Rake as having hollow black eyes and being terrifying in nature. In 1964 a suicide note was written in which the author claims to have committed suicide due to repeated encounters with the Rake and the fear that the creature will torment him horribly. Currently, the most complete (and completely fictional) tale of the Rake was written in 2006. The story begins with her waking her husband up early in the morning. As she sat up to go to the restroom, she saw what seemed to be a naked and incredibly pale man, or even a large hairless dog, at the foot of the bed and gasped. The husband curled up when he saw the figure. After a few moments of this, in one fast motion, the Rake scurried to the husband's side of the bed and stared at the him for a moment. Seconds later, the creature ran into the children's room. It fled, covered in blood as the wife states, when the couple approached the room, leaving the mangled body of their daughter, who's last words were "He is the Rake." While the husband rushed the daughter to the hospital, he accidentally drove into a nearby lake and drowned with the daughter inside. Several months after this horrible event, the woman began researching the creature she now identified as the Rake. Through her research, she noticed the pattern of repeated visits in the reports she read. Based on this, she began digitally recording her room each night and listening to the tapes during the day to find out if the Rake had revisited her. At the start of the third week, she heard the first signs of a visit in the form of a shrill voice that she immediately recognized. She did not know where she had heard it, but regardless, she knew the sound. She notes that " I She can’t listen to it long enough to even begin to transcribe it." The woman was later found dead on her floor. Another encounter with the rake was when, in 2017, three girls sighted it inside a wood right next to their neighborhood in Austin Texas, what one of the girls thought it was was a cloaked man hunched over (the same girls eyes turned pure black after this encounter), another girl later thought it might have been a Wendigo, while the last girl thought it was a bush...later one of the girls found a video that had rake footage in it and when she showed it to one of the other girls they realized that what they had saw only a short distance away from them was the rake. Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Internet creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Cryptids Category:Urban Legends Category:Pages that need help